Chocolate Strawberry Love
by kilohoku92
Summary: When a regular morning turns ugly; Oz is searching for his servant in Rainworth's mansion and they both get something they wanted for so long. Rate T, but will change to M in later chapters. This is yaoi or boyxboy, please don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki.**

**Enjoy the story :3!**

*Chapter 1*

Oz is glaring at Break who is sitting across from him in the Rainsworth dining room with a smirk and a fork in his mouth held by his sleeve covered hands….The reason Oz is mad? Break ate the last slice of cake from him…AGAIN!

"Oz-kun~ Why don't you go and ask your precious servant to make a cake for you hmm?" Break asked with the fork still in his mouth and smirking a little wider.

"Kekekeke. If Raven isn't still pissed at Alice-kun for almost shooting his precious master by his gun~" Emily giggled. Honestly how does Sharon got use to that creepy doll Oz will never know….

"Well, I better go look him than." Oz said cheerfully getting up from his seat and left the room.

While walking in the long hallways of the Rainsworth mansion, Oz thought about the incident that happened this morning between the two most important people in his life: Alice and Gil.

~*~*flashback*~*~

_It was midmorning and the sun was just about to reach its peak in the sky, the birds were singing, the clouds were white and fluffy like cotton balls, the breeze was gently and swaying the tree branches gently, giving a nice scenery for the morning._

_The trio was outside enjoying the nice day. Oz and Alice were sitting on a bench under a tree watching Gil shooting targets. Things have calmed down after the chase of the last chain. The contractor was kind of rude and so was the chain which made Alice twice as pissed than she already was as B-Rabbit. _

_Suddenly Alice stood up. "Oi seaweed head let me try shooting that gun!" she said. Gil turned around to the girl with confusion and annoyance written on his face. _

"_Why the hell would you want to shoot a gun? You have a weapon already." Gil said bitterly._

"_Because I never tried a gun before!" Alice said bitterly back and stood on the bench to look more serious and pointed a finger at Gil._

"_My scythe is a useful weapon, but I want to try it out if Oz isn't around and be more useful than you seaweed head!" she said than laughed. Oz looked at Alice with a smile. Chain or not Alice can be cute at times._

_Gil looked at Alice like she had grown another head._

"_No."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_You heard me stupid rabbit!" Gil said irritated. Honestly does that stupid rabbit have to rub in his face that he is useless to his master and she wasn't? That he can do nothing than shoot his guns and release B-Rabbit's powers? Though he can release Raven now, but he would also harm the stupid rabbit and Oz from Raven's blue flames…This really pisses him off more than anything else….More than Break and Emily! _

_Alice doesn't and never takes no for an answer, so she hop off the bench and tackled the raven hair man to get his gun, which surprised Gil, but he held his gun tightly and try to shove the chain off of him and his gun. _

_Oz was watching in amusement as the two struggles for the weapon in Gil's hand. 'They sure fight like brother and sister.' Oz thought with a giggle. Suddenly there was a pop noise. Oz yelp in surprise. He stood up and felt a slight sting on his right leg. _

_While wrestling for the gun. Alice's index finger accidently pulled the trigger that which the barrel was facing near Oz's feet. _

"_Oz!" Gil yelled and ran straight to his master and checked the injury. Oz sat back down when he realized it was an accident by Alice and saw his servant running to him. Gil sighed in relief after looking thoroughly of the injury; it was just a scratch on Oz's right calf. _

"_I told you, you stupid rabbit that you were going to harm or kill someone!" Gil said glaring at Alice. _

"_Tch. Oz is fine! He's been through worse things than some scratch from a bullet. "Alice said flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "Besides if you let me try the gun and not fight with me, Oz wouldn't have been hurt by your mistake." Alice said. Gil grit his teeth in irritation and anger, but he knew the chain was right even if he wouldn't admit to her. _

_Gil took his scarf off and started to wrap it around Oz's leg. _

"_Ah! Gil you don't have –" _

"_It's ok Oz. I have more in my drawers." Gil said tying the scarf and kissed the bandage leg gently. Oz blushed lightly and saw his servant left, leaving a confused Alice and a wondering Oz._

*~*~*end of flashback*~*~*~*

After Gil left, Oz and Alice came back into the mansion just in time for tea with Sharon and Break who were sitting in the dining room, but no sign of Gil…Oz was getting a little worried.

"I'm sure Gilbert-sama is just getting some more air Oz-sama." Sharon said calmly to Oz while took a sip of her tea.

"Or probably smoking the stress away in his favorite spot in the mansion~" Break said with a lollipop in his hands.

"Hehehe. He's probably went through his whole pack again because of the stress~ The poor Raven will be dead by lung cancer than killed by a chain or his contract~" Emily chimed in….Both man and doll got punished by Sharon's paper fan.

"Hmph. Seaweed head is always depressed and why did he bite your leg Oz? Is he trying to make it worse?" Alice asked annoyed. Oz blinked out of surprise looking at Alice and realized what she was talking about and blushed a little.

"Gilbert-sama bit your leg Oz-sama?" Sharon asked a little surprised putting her tea cup down on the plate looking at Oz.

Oz put his hands up in defense while his blush darken a little "N-no! Gil really didn't bit it…He….He uhm…kissed my injured leg…."Oz said while scratching behind his head embarrassed, looking away.

"I'm confused! I thought kissing was on the lips! Not body parts!" Alice said annoyed and crossed her arms.

Sharon perked up a little. "Alice. You are still too young to know stuff like that." While her dangerous aura was surrounding her with her smile. Oz was hoping he wouldn't have the same fate as Break…

"Th-…Then can you at least explain it to me easily for me to understand?" Alice said nervously, but in Sharon's vision she saw a perking Alice and dragged the poor chain to her bookroom of Romance Bibles.

It was an hour since Oz left Break and was looked everywhere for his servant and he meant EVERYWHERE! He checked Gil's bedroom, library, the garden, Gil's favorite balcony spot, hell even the bathrooms! Oz was seriously going to put a cat in Gil's room once he finds his servant.

The anger dissolved quickly once he smelled something sweet from the last destination he was searching: the kitchen. Oz walked closer to the door and took a peek through the crack of the kitchen door and saw something that took his breath away….

**Hello everyone! This is my first multi chapter of OzxGil xD! What inspired me for this story was reading Pandora Hearts and staring at a chocolate cheesecake and a strawberry next to it on Easter weekend! And yes, I'm going to end the chapter here cause I feel like doing that xD! I'm just kidding. I'm still writing the 2****nd**** chapter (and because I have a lot of homework too =_=!)**

**I am not afraid of bad or good comments because this is my first fan fiction. Please review :3!**

e sriousOz


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about having the first chapter with the story in the middle of the page. I was doing homework and somehow I didn't notice till I posted it x_X'. **

**Anyways! This is chapter 2 and I'm still thinking about doing lemon :/. Tell me what you guys think xD.**

**Should I or should I not do lemon? If no to lemon than I can do lime xD. If yes…It will take me a few days to type it up and have the courage to post it O_O! I have written some lemon scenes on spare times*blushing red*…Yeah I'm guilty in class XD!**

**Anyway here is chapter 2 and this will be the fluff chapter :3. Well this is my first time doing fluff _, so bare with me Dx.**

Oz sees his servant standing in front of the stove, stirring something in what looks like a bowl on top of a pot. He looked calm and had the thinking look in his eyes. Gil was wearing a black waist apron, his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and hair tied back by a blue ribbon. Oz opened the door all the way and knew his servant didn't hear him. He closed the door quietly and spoke.

"Gil~ What are making?" Oz said cheerfully and saw Gil jumped a little.

"O-oz! What are you doing here?" Gil asked with a blush on his cheeks.

"Weeellll. Since you left me after the accident, I thought I come looking for you." Oz said making his way to the counter that was near to Gil. He sat on the counter and saw what Gil was making: chocolate.

"Gil. Why are you making chocolate?" Oz asked looking at Gil.

"Uhm…Well…One of the maids told me that…uhm Break ate the last slice of cake, so I thought I made chocolate covered strawberries…" Gil said quietly when he was mentioning the dessert he was making.

Oz blinked out of surprised. Chocolate covered strawberries? It's been a while since Oz has tasted Gil's famous chocolate….Especially his chocolate covered strawberries, the last time he had them was when Oz had a really bad day before he was dragged into the Abyss.

~*~*~flashback~*~*~

_Oz plopped on his bed face down. Today was horrible. He was dragged by his uncle to a party that he didn't want to go, but his uncle told him he had to…The party was for the next generations of the Four Dukedoms… For some odd reason the Rainsworth family doesn't attend…But that didn't matter for Oz because it SUCKED! Not only did he have to act like a gentleman, but he didn't have his servant with him…Boo. Servants weren't aloud to the party either, which made Oz pissed, not sad, not mad, but pissed._

'_Where is Gil anyway...?' Oz thought as he got up. He left his room, wearing some comfortable clothes than those fancy itchy clothes he had to wear. He was walking and saw one of the maids. _

"_Excuse me." He said and the maid turned around surprised. _

"_Yes master Oz?" the maid asks._

"_Have you seen Gil?" Oz asks curious._

"_He is in the kitchen master Oz." the maid said. Oz thanked her and ran to the kitchen. Once Oz reached his destination, there he saw Gil._

"_There you are! Where were you when I needed you?" Oz said with a huff and got a squeak and jump from the little boy._

"_I'm sorry…Yo-young master Oz! I-I heard from Oscar-sama that you had a bad day…" Gil said quietly and blushed furiously._

_There was silence for a moment._

"_Gil?"_

"_Ah…Y-yes?"_

"…_Why are you wearing one of the maid's aprons?"_

_Gil blushed more redder than ever. "Be-be-because mine is hanging outside, drying off and….and one of the maid kindly let me borrowed it…" he said shuffling his feet. The apron was a soft peach and had ruffles on the upper part of the apron and the waist. He had his hair tied back with a blue ribbon. Oz had to admit it…Gil looked adorable._

_Oz chuckled out of amusement and looked at what Gil was making. "So what are you making anyways Gil?" he asked._

"_Oh…Well… Since you like chocolate and strawberries….I thought maybe we could dip the strawberries into the chocolate?..." Gil said fiddling with the hem of the apron. Another silence happens and Gil was getting worried that his master didn't approve what Gil was doing._

"_Awe Gil. You really shouldn't have. It makes you look more like a cooking wife more than my servant~" Oz said with his hands on his hips with a smirk. _

"_Young master Oz! It's not my fault that I'm smaller than you!" Gil said with a blush and shrunk a little when Oz lifted an eyebrow as if he was arguing with Oz. _

"_Ah…I'm sorry…" Gil said and looked down with tears in his eyes. He heard footsteps coming towards hi and felt a pair of hand on his chin, lifting them. Emerald stared at golden._

"_Gil…There is no need to apologize. Now tell me what did you do wrong?" Oz asked face millimeters from Gil's face._

"_I-I-I-I…uhm…uhhm…" Gil stuttered and blushed red, more redder than before. Oz smirked a little more and then giggled. _

"_Ah Gil, you are so fun to tease~" Oz said pulling his face away and letting go of Gil's chin. Gil blushed more and said something inaudible._

"_So are they done yet Gil?" Oz ask looking at the counter._

"_Almost…Just need to pour the chocolate in a bowl than- young master what are you doing?" Gil exclaimed out of anxiety. Oz was standing on the counter with his tongue sticking out and determination in his eyes to get a giant bowl from the cabinets. _

"_Young Master Oz that's dangerous to do! Please get down from there!" Gil said shaking in fear and anxiety, tears ready to fall out. _

"_I'll be fine…Whoa!" Oz said. He took a misstep with his own foot and was about to fall on the ground. Oz rubbed his head out of pain and he thought his pain was going to be worse than he thought._

"_Ow…" he heard a voice from…the bottom of him? He turned his head a little and saw Gil, face down, and he was on top of him back to back._

"_Ah Gil!" Oz said getting up and turned to his servant. "Are you ok?" _

"_Ye….Yeah. I'm fine Young Master…" Gil said trying to get up, but fell back down from the pain. Oz help Gil sit up and laid his back on the oven door. _

"_Gil. I would've been ok. I've fallen before." Oz said angrily, but the anger dissolved when he saw Gil's eyes. They were full of determination and something else._

"_I know, but it's a servants job to protect the master right?..." Gil said with a little smile. Oz's eyes widen in shock and then soften knowing that his Gil meant well for his safety. _

"_Ow! Young Master!" Gil said with his hands on his head. Oz punched his head._

"_When will you learn Gil? It's the lords duty to protect the servant!" Oz said with stern voice and arms crossed. Gil looked away and wanted to complain, but knew it would never end. He felt a hand on his head and Gil looked up, shocked._

"_But Thanks anyways." Oz said with a gentle smile and Gil couldn't help, but smile back. Oz got up and got a strawberry. Gil blinked, what was his young master doing…? _

_Oz dunked the strawberry he got from the small pile in the bowl of chocolate that was on the stove. Once the chocolate cooled down and was hard enough, so it wouldn't be dripping, Oz sat back down next to his servant. _

_He took a bit from the strawberry covered in chocolate and there was silent once again._

"_Gil…"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_You really need to make more of these when I have bad days again!" Oz said looking at Gil happily and that made the little raven hair boy blush._

"_Uh…Sure…I will." Gil said and yelp in surprise when Oz put the other half of the strawberry in front of his face._

"_Take a bite Gil." Oz said and Gil shook his head._

"_I can't! Its your Young Master!" Gil said._

"_Gil. Don't make me get Dinah." Oz said with a threat in his voice and got a squeak. Gil took a small bite._

"_See? That wasn't so bad huh Gil?" Oz said and his little servant nodded. Oz notice that Gil had some chocolate on his cheek near his lips…Silly Gil always making a mess._

"_You…Young Mas-master?" Gil stutter again when his Young Master came closer to his face…again. Oz held Gil's chin again to make sure the boy won't move away. Oz slowly licked the chocolate away from Gil's cheek and saw a really red wide eyed Gil._

"_Come on Gil~ Let's eat some more." Oz said happily making the servant shake his head from what just happened._

"_O-ok Young Master Oz." Gil said quietly. The two ate the chocolate strawberry all afternoon and cleaned up after they ate._

_*~*~*~end of flashback~*~*~*_

"Oz?"

Oz shook his head and saw Gil looking at him worriedly.

"You ok?" Gil asked and Oz nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I am. Just was thinking when you first made the chocolate covered strawberries." Oz said and Gil blushed a little.

"It has been a while…" Gil said quietly.

"It's a shame that Gil doesn't look like a cooking wife." Oz sighed and shook his head dramatically.

"Oz!" Gil exclaimed and blushed darker.

"Hahaha. I was just kidding Gil~" Oz said and Gil mumbled under his breath.

"…Where's the stupid rabbit?" Gil asked a little bitterly which surprised Oz a little.

"Oh. She's with Sharon in her bookroom…She was confused about what you did earlier." Oz said and blushed a little remembering what Gil did hours before.

"Really?..." Gil said and blushed remembering what he did…He didn't know what made him do that.

"Yeah…" Oz said and silence came back again, but a little more awkward…

There was a noise coming from under one of the counter cabinets. Oz looked down to see what was down there. Than out of the blue the door from under Oz opened and popped out Break and Emily.

"Hello~ Did you missed me?" Break said happily waving his over sleeved hand. Oz jumped out of surprised and lost balance since Break came out of nowhere and it was totally quiet!

Oz fell forward and thought he was going to fall on top of Break or the ground…Probably the ground since Break moves away very fast… The man was good he had to admit. Boy was this going to hurt like hell! But he felt a pair of strong yet warm arms around him and fell on something soft yet firm…Like a body? Oz opened his eyes a little after the fall, than were shot open when he saw who he was on top of…

Gil was so going to kill that man and doll one day for surprising them, but didn't have the time since he saw his master falling forward by the surprise appearance from Break and of course Break moved away like the heartless man he was and moved into action. Gil wrapped his arms around Oz and landed on his back. It may seem like a short fall, but to Gil it was like Oz cliff jumping.

"Gil? Are you alright?" Oz asked placing his hand on Gil's cheek. He notice how firm and slender they were than 10 years ago.

Gil groaned out of pain and open his eyes a little to see his concerned master looking at him. "Never felt better…" he mumbled and sat up straight, with Oz in his lap.

"My my. You two are clumsy~" Break said with a smile and Emily giggled.

"Well if you didn't pop out of nowhere and scare the living shit out of us we wouldn't have been clumsy Break!" Gil said glaring at the man.

"Awe~ Why so mean Raven?" Break ask with a fake pout and sat on the counter where Oz just sat not to long ago.

Gil growled out of annoyance and was ready to beat the crap out of the clown, but luckily Oz barged into the conversation.

"It's fine Break. Gil is probably still grumpy from what Alice has done, so leave him alone ok?" Oz said and gave Break a look that was daring and threatening. Break lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

"You are so right Oz-kun. Have fun getting glomped by your servant!" Break said taking a strawberry and disappeared into the same cabinet. After Break left, Oz notice that he was in Gil's lap and tried to hold back a blush. When Gil noticed, he blushed darkly and looked away.

"Oz…You can get off you know…" Gil said quietly and Oz looked at Gil and thought of something. Oz got up from Gil's lap and went straight to the bowl of strawberries. Gil felt like it was de ja vu 10 years ago, but Oz sat back down in Gil's lap and put the chocolate covered strawberry near his face.

"Take a bite Gil." Oz said with a smirk and mischievous look in his eyes…Gil was hoping nothing bad will happen after he takes this bite from the fruit. Gil took a bite from his strawberry and Oz took the other bite.

"Gil always made the best chocolate…Just like 10 years ago." Oz said and placed his head on Gil's chest. He listen to the fast pacing heartbeat, which was very calming to him. He never felt very safe and comfort with someone other than Gil…Even Alice, she doesn't give Oz the comfort and warmth like Gil does.

"Hey Gil…" Oz said while taking another bite from the strawberry and lifts his hand to Gil's mouth. He felt the servant took the last bite of the strawberry and heard him hum in questioning, knowing he was listening to Oz.

"There's something I haven't told you." Oz said, snuggling closer to get more of Gil's warmth and hear the heartbeat pace a little faster.

"I know that you heard me say Alice is my sun back in Chesire's dimension." Oz started and felt his servant stiff a little. "But I haven't told what Gil is to me…" Oz said and looked straight into the golden eyes. "Gil is not only my most important person like Alice, but Gil is my moon. The sun maybe there, but sometimes the sun has to set, to have a rest, but the moon." Oz said placing his hand where Gil's heart, and also the scar was "I know the moon will be there for me no matter what. On my brightest times or my darkest times and that is why I need my Gil, so whatever is going through your mind. I will always need you Gil." Oz finished gripping the fabric a little tighter.

Gil stared at Oz in shock…Him…As the moon?...He knew he was an important to Oz, but never thought he was…He smiled gently and place a kiss on Oz's head.

"I will always be there Oz and thank you for telling me." Gil said softly in Oz's hair. Oz smiled also and looked at his servant and leaned his face up and Gil lowered his face…

**Yeah I'm no if this was fluff or not. Maybe a mix of fluff and a moment between the couple xD? Anyway I want to make it clear that I read like two fan fiction where Gil was Oz's moon and I thought it suited very well for this XD! The first one was "Pandora Forbidden Hearts" and the other….I forgot ._., but I want to make it clear that I got the idea, but didn't steal it or copyright it. If I did I would be like : I TOALLY STOLE THIS FROM YOU MUWHAHA! But no I'm not that mean. Anyway reviews are nice for me :D! Oh and I was wondering how would guys feel after I finish this story (its going to be at least 3 chaps tops) that I post this other story I'm writing. Its on my profile if you don't know what I'm talking about and let me know :D! **e sriousOz


	3. Chapter 3

**Please forgive for not uploading this chapter for…Almost 5 months DX! My life was going crazy x_x'! I had to do HELLA homework for me to graduate and than the finals for the classes, and than there was my graduation (c/o 2011 3!), AND then have to apply to a college, but I'm not starting till the spring…School is just hell man…I'm also going to be 19 on 9/22 XD! I already feel old TT-TT! I also got into a new anime series…Hetalia! It's just basically countries with a anime character and make history more fun and 5 min. long XD! If you haven't seen it, I recommend you do :3, and if you did…Who is your favorite Hetalia character :D? Mine is Japan xD! He's just so calm and collected and he has his cute moments X3! And my epic character ( They're to cool for favorite) is England 8D! Man he is just EPIC! I mean he has 2 character songs, two ending songs, AND the song he sang in a campfire scene…he also has so many characteristic XD! Also did your friends referenced you as a Hetalia character? I'm Romano (South Italy) and England…Basically I'm both tsundere of Hetalia XD! **

**Ok after that long speech of my life…, sooo I decided to actually do lime cause I don't have the courage to do lemon just yet xD! Bare with me ok? Its my first time ever to do a lime o_o. yeah I have written some, but never in detail… Sorry I forgot to put "*Chapter 2*" in the last page x_X. I'm still getting use to this XD. Please be soft on me about my lime…I don't like harsh criticism on my first try, but if I plan to do other than yes I wouldn't mind, but since this is my first…Please be nice about it . *shot* XD**

**Pandora Hearts does not belong to me.**

**Enjoy the chapter…I know I did...**

*Chapter 3*

Their lips lightly touched each other, afraid that the other would be scared…But with the courage he has, Gil put his lips on Oz's. Soft, warm, moist, with the mix of strawberry and chocolate. The taste of Oz Vessalius. HIS Oz. Not the stupid rabbit's, but his and his alone.

Oz could taste the tangy taste of strawberry, the sweet taste of chocolate and the bitter taste of cigarettes in Gil's mouth. It was addicting to him. VERY addicting and he won't get tired of this taste of Gil, oh no, he's going to enjoy this very much. Oz pressed his lips harder on his servant's to get more and got a small growl from his servant which made him smile a little in the kiss.

With much needed air, Oz broke the kiss and panted hard and stared at Gil. Gil looked back, panting also. "Wow…Gil I never knew…You were such a good kisser." Oz said between pants smiling.

Gil blushed and looked away. "I…I had some…practice…" he said ashamed. Oz looked at his servant with no anger or sadness. Yes he knew that Gil must've kissed some people cause 10 years is a long time for someone.

"Sooo. How many guys did you sleep with hmmm?~" Oz asked with a smirk and Gil blushed darker.

"Wh-what? I…I never…." Gil stutter and got that 'I don't believe you' face from his master. "Gilll." Oz said.

"Ah…a…a…few…" Gil said blushing darker and looked down, not wanting to face his master. A pair of hands were on Gil's cheeks and lift them to stare at his mater's beautiful eyes.

"Gil. I'm not mad at you ok? I know that 10 years is a long time for someone to wait, and I understand that…" Oz said and smile a little.

"Oz…" Gil said out of surprise.

"Now tell me this. Did anyone you….well uhm…did…Have you seen them since like after the…" Oz said, but got hugged in pair of arms and felt that familiar warmth.

"There is…No one that I made love to….That I fell in love with…There is one person I love the most for as long as I could remember." Gil said quietly and yet was powerful with emotion. Oz was in shocked and looked up to his servant.

"You mean…?" Oz said and got stop by another kiss on the lips by Gil. After kissing, Gil broke the kiss and looked at Oz "I love you Oz…For such a long time." He said. Oz wanted to cry out of joy from hearing that…Never, NEVER would he thought that someone loved him back just as much as his servant just proved. Sure people think that he was in love with Alice, but he did. Just not that way as he loved his servant.

"Gil…" Oz said wrapping his arms around Gil's neck and place his forehead on his servant's with a genuine smile "I love you too." And that was where the thread broke for the two of them.

Gil kissed Oz again and more harsher than sweet and soft before. Oz licked Gil's bottom lip, asking for entrance and his servant obeyed and opened his mouth. Each other could taste the other much more better. Oz pulled the ribbon off his servant's hair and was left somewhere on the ground. Gil broke the kiss and started kissing Oz's neck. Oz tilt his head a little up to give Gil more access

"Ah! Gil!" Oz said with a moan and felt Gil smirk on his skin...He found it. The weak spot. Right between Oz's ear and neck, so Gil started nipping and licking the weak spot to get those noises from his master again. Oz grabbed Gil's shirt and moaned. God he was getting hard from his servant doing this to him! "Ah…Gil…We need to go…somewhere else." Oz said panting and places his head on Gil's shoulder after he heard Oz speaking. Oz yelped a little as Gil picked him up bridal style.

"Where do you want to go master?" Gil asked with the sexy smirk Oz loved a lot…He is going to pay so much!

"…Well which room is closer and farther?" Oz said crossing his arms and look like a little kid. Oz wanted to get there as quickly as he can or he will go berserk, but also farther away from Alice, Sharon and Break. Especially Alice and Break. Boy would that be awkward if they got caught doing….

Oz shook his head of the image…Gil better say something before it gets ugly in his little mind.

"…I believe my room is closer here, but farther from the others…Since that stupid rabbit's snore is loud…" Gil said the last statement quietly, but Oz heard it and giggled.

"Than lets go shall we?" Oz said wrapping his arms around Gil's neck. Gil blushed, and made their way to his room.

It didn't take long to get to Gil's room. More faster than Oz thought. Maybe his servant was impatient like him…Gil open the door and shut it with his foot and locked it just in case.

Gil walked to his bed and place Oz gently down on the bed and the moment Oz was placed down he pulled his servant down to kiss him again. The kiss became hotter and hotter as they deepened it. Oz's hands roamed around Gil's body and found the strings that was tied for the apron to be kept on. Oz fiddled with it till it was off. The apron was thrown off by Gil and he climbed into bed, hovering over Oz.

Gil broke the kiss, so his master could take a minute to breath. He stared at his angel. A thin layer of sweat was noticeable on Oz's face and his hair sticking on his forehead and the side making it look like a halo around his head. Gil placed his hand on Oz's cheek and rub his thumb under Oz's eye.

"You sure you want to go farther Oz? We can wait till-" Gil said, but was cut off by a sweet kiss by Oz.

"Of course this isn't the best time to do THAT now, but maybe we can have a little fun." Oz said and started to unbuttoning Gil's shirt. Gil stared at Oz for a moment and chuckled softly…His master always wanted to have some fun…

Oz finished unbutton the last button and froze a little, staring at the already, but noticeable scar across his servant chest…A very sculpted and good looking chest he may add.

Oz lightly place his hand on the scar, fingers barely touching the skin and looked at the scar with regret and anger. Regret because he cut his servant like that and anger because he didn't stop himself from cutting him. He than traced the scar on his best friend and soon to be lover's body.

Gil shivered as Oz traced the scar he received from him. Gil was never mad at Oz for giving him the scar, but himself. If he didn't protect the person that told Oz he should have never been born, Gil wouldn't have blocked the attack for him.

"Gil I-"

"I don't want to hear it Oz."

Oz's eyes widened a little from the seriousness from Gil. A larger hand grab his and held it.

"This scar is not your fault Oz. It was mine. I just didn't want you to feel sad that you hurt…him" Gil said, staring at Oz.

"I know Gil, but.." Oz was going to say sorry, but he got a kiss. Gil broke the kiss and looked at Oz again

"I don't want you to apologize for something I chose to do ok?" Gil said soflty with a small smile. Oz smiled back and nodded. Gil than started unbuttoning Oz's shirt and once he was finished took the vest and tie off, and threw it somewhere in the room.

Oz pulled Gil down on top of him and sighed a little… The warmth from Gil was very addicting to Oz. Just like the taste of Gil, his warmth was also addicting. Oz started kissing Gil's neck since his servant was very close to his reach and got a squeak/moan from him.

"Aww. Is Gil sensitive?" Oz said with a smirk and bit the earring on his servant's ear and got a moan. While doing this, Oz teased his servant more by wrapping his legs around Gil's waist and pushed him down and both groaned in pleasure from the friction of their pants with their hard erection brushing and grinding each other. Oz let his roaming hands go down to Gil's waist and started to unbutton his pants. Gil did the same once he got the hint what his master was doing. Gil lift himself up and pulled Oz's pants off and threw them somewhere in the room without care.

Oz blushed a little from being stripped from the bottom down…. It's his first time being somewhat naked in front of Gil. Sure when they were kids they saw each other naked, but now is different since Gil is older now and Oz isn't…

"Don't be nervous Oz. Its just you and me. No one else." Gil said softly and grabbed the hard member in his hand. Oz gasped from the sudden grab and groaned, head moving side to side when Gil starts stroking gently, yet firmly. Gil pumped Oz's member gently and felt the pre-cum on his hand.

"No fair ah…ah…Gil is still…ngh…clothed." Oz said between pants and moan sitting up by his elbows looking at Gil, frustrated that Gil still had his pants on and he was in his underwear…He than gasped as he felt a warm and wet around his member.

Gil put the tip of Oz's member in his mouth and licked the tip and than started going down more…Oz could see stars from this wonderful experience and grab Gil's hair and tugged it to go down more to be in the warm mouth of his servant, and buck his hips to get in more also…But Gil held down his hips and bobbed up and down.

"Gil…I-I'm going…to…" Oz tried to warn, but he released in Gil's mouth. Gil swallowed everything and licked Oz's member clean. "You tasted good…Oz" Gil said with that sexy smirk again…

Oz got up more and kissed Gil and tasted himself. Oz deepen the kiss and lightly pushed Gil down on the bed. With being so helpless under his master's kisses and touches, Gil laid down on the bed with Oz on top of him. He broke the kiss and smirk out of victory of making his servant lay down. Oz finished his job by unzipping his servant's pants and rip them off like Gil did. He looked down and stared down in awe. Gil blushed deeply red and looked away.

"Gil…"

"Don't say it…"

"Awe come on~ It might be a little…bigger, but its cute~, and someone should wear their undies too~"

"Oz!" Gil exclaimed and blushed darker when his master actually said it.

"I'm just saying Gilll~" Oz said with a giggle and grab Gil's member like Gil did to him. Gil groaned and flop his head back on the bed with the blush going redder. Oz pumped Gil slowly, because teasing Gil was always fun no matter what!

"Ah…Oz…Ngh…" Gil said trying to stop his master, but couldn't since he was a ball of mesh. Oz felt the pre-cum on his hand and left go of Gil's member and lick his hand.

"Mmmm. Gil taste good~" Oz said with a smirk and Gil was redder than any tomato. Than Oz lick the tip lightly and he felt Gil stiff. Oz smirk and than put his mouth in the tip of his servant's member…

Gil felt like he was going to explode from the warm and moist of Oz's mouth…It was heaven! He than gasped (squeaked was more like it…) when Oz put half of his member in his mouth.

Oz knew that Gil was to big for him, so he put half of his member in his mouth and used one hand to hold Gil down and the other to hold the other half of Gil's member and rubbed it up and down…

Gil was moaning and panting….He had to warn him… "O-Oz…I'm g-going…to…" he said in between pants, but Oz bobbed his head and rub the other half more as he WANTED to release in his mouth and that's what he did…

Oz swallowed Gil's gift and licked his member clean too and crawled on top of Gil and laid his head on Gil's firm chest to listen to his servant's heartbeat…Gil had to many addicting things for Oz to have for himself…"Gil…You tasted very good~ And I enjoyed this~" Oz said lightly touching Gil's scar.

Gil blushed and wrap his arms around Oz lightly. "We-well….That's…good…" and Oz giggled at Gil's stuttering. They laid there in peace for a while and there was a knock from the door.

"Master Oz and Master Gilbert. Dinner is ready." A maid said.

"We'll be there soon!" Gil said and got up with Oz.

"Awwww! But I want to cuddle with Gil more~" Oz pouted and Gil place his hand on Oz's head and scruff it a little.

"You can sleep with me tonight." Gil said softly with a soft smile. Oz looked at Gil than smile.

"Sounds good!" Oz said and gave a peck to Gil and put on his tie, vest and pants on. Gil got up and put on his pants, and scarf and the two headed to the dinning room.

"Ahh~ So you two had fun hmmm?~" Break said with a smirk and Emily chackled. Oz and Gil blushed a little…Did he heard?

"Luckily my lady and Alice-kun isn't in here or they would've hear what I what I heard AND saw~" Break said with a smile. Gil lost his color as he heard that…And glared with a major blush on his face. "WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE PEEPING IN MY ROOM?" he yelled.

"OH your being, so mean~ I wanted to check if you and your precious master was ok~. I guess I was right~" Break said with a fake pout.

"Kekekeke. Raven needs to wear his underwear from now on~" Emily chackled and both boys got redder….They need to check the room before they do anything again…

**There you have it XD! My first lime story, and first fanfic that is completed! Haha, so now I can focus on my other story now "Gil in Wonderland: My Version". I found online that Jun completed the omake and it was simply adorable 83! I will TRY to update the other story since I 'm in Splendid Isolation a lot XD! Anyway, I will be a legal drinker in South Korea 8D! *shot*, but I have to wait two more years for me to be legal in America XD! Thank you for reading and review please :3! And also sorry if this chapter was so damn short ;A;! **


End file.
